Cruise of Doom
by 666MurderedWhileYouSleep666
Summary: Our favourite characters from All Dogs go to Heaven, Balto, and Lady and the Tramp go on a Caribbean cruise... little do they know, there is a Satanic killer on board! Warnings inside. R&R. Not in the crossovers because I don't feel like putting it there.
1. Chapter 1

**I own none of the characters in this story except my OC, Demon. **

**Rated T (could go up to M) for violence, blood and gore, language, substance abuse, scenes which may offend religious readers and some character death. I will give a warning at the beginning of every chapter about the content in it.**

**Characters:**

**All Dogs Go To Heaven****: Charlie Barkin, Sasha La Fleur, Itchy Itchiford, Winnifred Bessimay "Bess" de Winkerville**

**Balto****: Balto, Jenna, Kodi, Dusty, Kirby, Ralph**

**Lady And The Tramp****: Scamp, Angel, Lady, Tramp, Annette, Danielle, and Collette**

**(If you don't know what the characters look like, look them up, because I'm too lazy to describe them all. Also, flamers will be sent to Hell, because I think it'd be appropriate.)**

The _Queen of the Seas _was truly an amazing cruise ship. At 1,200 feet long and 70 metres high, she was a giant for the people on the dock who were waiting to board the ship. She could hold nearly 3,700 passengers and had a crew of 1,400. And today, she was going on a voyage.

It was a beautiful mid-July day: the sun shined and the weather was just the right heat. The ship was docked at Port Canaveral, Florida, to go on her sixth voyage. People were boarding the boat now, as she was scheduled to leave in 20 minutes to go to the Bahamas, then the Dominican Republic, then back to Florida.

Two dogs were already in their own stateroom: Charles "Charlie" B. Barkin, a German Shepherd mix and Sasha La Fleur, an Irish Setter.

"I can't believe I have to share a room with you for four days. At least Bess and Itchy actually WANT to share a room." Sasha said.

"You know three staterooms would be too expensive." Charlie said. "...And personally, I don't mind." He said slyly, flashing a grin at her.

Sasha threw a pillow at him. "Thank God this room has two beds."

Charlie went to his bedroom and threw his duffel bag on the bed. "I'm glad I convinced Annabelle to let me and Itchy take a vacation. It's been _months _since we last took a break. And even then, it was just for a day, and we drank beer and watched TV at the Flea Bite for four hours, then Itchy went on a date with Bess. It was SO fucking boring."

"Which reminds me, you STILL need to pay your tab." Sasha said, beginning to unpack her bag.

"C'mon Sash, We're on a cruise ship for four days. It's a VACATION. Both of us can just forget the tab and have fun."

"Just saying, you'll have to pay that bill eventually, Charlie."

There was a knock at the door. "Charlie? Sasha? It's Itchy and Bess. Can we come in?" Itchy asked.

"Sure, guys. C'mon in." Charlie said.

Itchy, a Dachshund, and Bess, a Cocker Spaniel, walked in the room. "I'm glad our rooms are beside each other's." Bess said.

"Yeah, we can just go next door to see each other." Sasha said.

Charlie smiled. "So, Itchy and Bess, can you guys try to keep it down when you have your "fun time" at night, considering me and Sasha are right next door?"

Bess blushed, but Itchy chuckled. "Only if you and Sasha keep it down over here." He said. Sasha threw a pillow at Itchy, and everyone laughed.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, six other dogs were on the deck above Charlie, Itchy, Sasha and Bess, trying to find their staterooms. They were Balto, a wolf-dog hybrid, Jenna, a Siberian Husky, Kodi, Balto and Jenna's son, who looked like Jenna, and Kodi's best friends Dusty, Kirby and Ralph, who were all huskies.

"Where the hell are they? I'm sure we're on the right deck!" Balto said.

"Relax, Balto, we'll find them" said Jenna calmly. Behind the two, Kodi and his friends were talking.

"Thanks for bringing us on this cruise with you, Kodi." Dusty said.

"Yeah thanks bro. It sure gets boring in Nome sometimes." Kirby said.

"This is awesome! None of us have ever even been out of Alaska before!" said Ralph.

"Hey, it's nothing. You guys are my best friends in the world. It would be so boring without you guys here." Kodi said.

"Here they are!" Balto said. "Right beside each other."

"So Kodi, Balto and I have one to ourselves, but you four have to all share one?" Jenna asked.

"Relax mom, our room has two bunk beds." Kodi said.

So the canines entered their respective rooms.

"Okay, so Dusty and I will share one bunk bed, and Kirby and Ralph will share the other." Kodi said.

"I call top bunk!" Ralph said, running into the second bedroom.

"Hey, no fair!" Kirby said, running after him.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the sundeck, a family of canines were relaxing beside one of the boats three pools. They were Tramp, a Schnauzer, his wife Lady, a Cocker Spaniel, and their children Scamp, who was hyperactive most of the time and looked like Tramp, and Annette, Danielle and Collette, Scamp's snobbish older sisters who looked like Lady. Also with the family was Angel, a Pomeranian who had joined the family a few weeks ago after Scamp had run away, and who was Scamp's secret crush, little did Scamp know Angel had feelings for him as well.

"Ahh, this is living!" said Tramp, laying on a chair beside the pool.

"Well Tramp, this may have cost a lot, but It was a great idea after all!" said Lady, who lay beside him.

Scamp was in the water, trying to get Angel to jump in with him.

"C'mon, Angel! The water's great!"

"I don't know, Scamp," Angel said, a bit worried.

"Just jump in!" Scamp said.

Angel smiled. "Oh, what the hell!" she said and jumped in. The water was perfect, and soon she and Scamp were splashing each other and swimming, laughing all the while.

Then Scamp accidentally splashed his sisters, who were sunbathing beside the pool.

"Damn it Scamp, you got my fur wet!" Collette growled.

"Same here!" said Annette and Danielle.

"Jeez, sorry." Scamp said.

"Just watch it." Annette said. Then all three went back to sunbathing.

Scamp whispered to Angel, "Holy shit, those three are snobs. Sometimes I just want to kill them."

"Scamp, they're your sisters. You know that deep down, you love them." Angel said.

"It wouldn't hurt to give them a punch in the face once in a while though." Scamp said.

"Scamp!" said Angel.

"What? Just saying!" said Scamp. Then they started splashing each other again.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, in one stateroom in one of the lower decks of the ship, in fact the last deck that had staterooms, a tall human was unloading a duffel bag. He had short brown hair and black eyes that would've been mistaken for empty sockets if he hadn't had pupils; his pupils were shaped like inverted pentagrams. He was 6'5, 30 years old and was very fit, with medium-sized muscles, and dressed in a black hoodie and black jeans. He was smiling evilly as he unloaded the contents of his bag.

"Glad I was able to sneak these on board." He said in a deep, demonic voice while pulling out weapons-a black Desert Eagle pistol with an inverted cross on both sides of the grip, a black crossbow, several military and throwing knives with blackened blades, a machete with a blackened blade, a black M40A5 sniper rifle, and a black M4 carbine.

"This will be the ultimate demonstration of Satan's power." He said. "I will sink this whole ship and kill everyone aboard. I am a warrior of Satan. My name is Demon, and I shall kill for the glory of Lucifer!" he yelled, laughing evilly.

_So, that was the first chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Violence and blood later in this chapter. You have been warned.**

The ship docked in the Bahamas a few hours later. It was around sundown, and everyone was either shopping, at a bar, or on the beach in Nassau, the capital of the islands, where a huge beach party was going on. Charlie, Itchy, Sasha and Bess were on the beach, where everyone was dancing around a huge bonfire to music that was being blasted from a DJ booth.

The current song ended, and Itchy saw Charlie staggering over to him, beer bottle in hand.

"Hey, hey, HEY Itchy, ol' buddy, ol' pal!" Charlie half-said, half-yelled, sounding drunk.

"Charlie, how many beers have you had tonight?" Itchy asked, sounding exasperated.

"Not NEARLY enough, I'll say!" Charlie slurred. "This is a VACATION! I need to drink my weight in beer!"

Itchy facepalmed.

"C'mon Itch, It's not that bad. I only had, like, 10 bottles of beer!" Charlie said, smashing his glass bottle on the boardwalk near the beach.

"TEN BOTTLES OF BEER? CHARLIE, WHAT PERCENT ALCHOHOL IS THAT BEER YOU JUST DRANK?"

"Uh, like 7 percent."

"TEN 330 ML BOTTLES OF BEER TIMES 7 PERCENT ALCHOHOL... CHARLIE, THAT'S 231 ML OF ALCHOHOL!"

"Itch, we're here to have a great time on vacation, not to do math!" Charlie said, and ran back to the fire as a new song started. "Yee haw! Yeah! Party up!"

"Oh, god," Itchy moaned, racing after his best friend.

XXXXXXXXXX

"GREAT PARTY, HUH DUSTY?" Kodi yelled over the blasting music.

"HELL YEAH! THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME!" Dusty screamed. She was drunk out of her mind and Kodi, Kirby and Ralph found it very amusing.

Ralph was currently doing The Worm right on the sand, very well actually, which earned him some cheers from the other party-goers.

Kirby was at a table having a shot drinking contest with another dog from the party, with people cheering both of them on beside the table. They were well into the contest and Kirby felt like he was going to hurl, and about a minute later, he did, followed shortly after by his opponent. After a congratulatory handshake, they went their separate ways, with Kirby finding Kodi, Dusty, and Ralph.

"Whoa Kirb, you look like you just hurled!" Ralph said.

"I did." Kirby said, falling down on the sand, which made all four laugh.

XXXXXXXXXX

Scamp walked over to the DJ table. "Hey DJ, you think you can put a slow dance on?"

"Sure thing, little bro," the DJ said. "You got a song in mind?"

"No, any song is fine." Scamp said. The DJ nodded, then smiled.

"You got a girl you gonna ask?" he asked.

"Yeah, I hope she says yes. I really like her."

"Don't worry man, I'm sure you'll get her." The DJ gave Scamp a pat on the back, and Scamp smiled and walked away.

A few minutes later, the DJ picked up the microphone and said, "Alright people, we're gonna slow things down. Grab your significant other, or maybe even just a friend and dance. This is "Still Holding out for You" by SheDaisy." (**A/N: I HATE COUNTRY MUSIC!)**

Scamp walked up to Angel and asked, "Can I have this dance?"

"Look at you all formal," Angel smiled and they started to dance.

_Never thought I'd be in this place  
It's someone else's life I'm living  
Wish I were living a lie_

Kodi gulped and walked up to Dusty, who's drunkenness had finally worn off. "Uh, Dusty, would like to... uh..." he stuttered.

"Dance? Yes." Dusty smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_YES!" _Kodi thought, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kirby and Ralph looked at Kodi and Dusty, then at each other. "NO." They said angrily in unison, earning a laugh from Kodi and Dusty.

_The hardest part is when the bough breaks  
Falling down and then forgiving  
You didn't kiss me goodbye_

Sasha looked at Bess and Itchy, who were dancing together, and sighed.

"Hey, Sasha," Charlie said from behind her, his drunkenness worn off.

Sasha turned around. "Yes, Charlie?"

"Uh, well, um, wanna, you know, dance?"

"Sure. But only THIS ONE TIME." Sasha said as Charlie took her paw.

"Then I better enjoy it." Charlie chuckled, as they began to dance.

_I'm choking on the words I didn't get to say  
And pray I get the chance one day_

Tramp walked up to Lady. "Would you like to dance, my dear?"

"Wouldn't want to do anything else right now." Lady said, as she took Tramp's paw.

Balto held out a hand to Jenna and flashed a smile. Jenna smiled back and took his paw.

_I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't anybody out there know to never come around  
Some things a heart won't listen to, I'm still holding out for you_

_I can hear ya smile in the dark  
I can even feel you breathing When the daylight chases the ghost  
I see your coat and I fall apart  
To those hints of you I'm clinging  
Now's when I need them most  
I should get up, dry my eyes and move ahead  
At least that's what he would have said _

Sasha was actually enjoying this dance with Charlie, although she hated to admit it. She looked at Charlie, and he smiled at her. She blushed and looked away.

Dusty nuzzled her head into Kodi's fur. Kodi responded by tightening his hold on her.

Angel and Scamp looked at each other. Scamp smiled, and Angel smiled and looked away. Scamp put his hand on her chin and turned her head back toward him, then he kissed her full on the lips.

_I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't anybody out there know to never come around  
Some things a heart won't listen to, I'm still holding out for you_

"_What the fuck is wrong with me?" _Scamp thought_. "Man, I'm really gonna get it now."_

Angel pulled away and looked at Scamp. "You're a good kisser, tenderfoot." She said, using her nickname for him.

Scamp smiled, and kissed her again. She returned the kiss with equal passion.

Sasha looked deep into Charlie's eyes, they were seemingly begging her to kiss him, which she knew Charlie wanted. She obliged and kissed him. Charlie looked surprised for a moment, but then he kissed back.

_Faithfully, I trace your name while you sleep  
It's the only true comfort I feel_

Dusty and Kodi locked eyes, then both of them kissed each other with intense passion.

Kirby and Ralph were sitting at a table watching Kodi and Dusty. They saw the kiss. They looked at each other.

There was a moment of silence.

"NO!" they said angrily in unison.

_I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
I still run  
I still swing open the door  
I still think you'll be there like before  
Doesn't everybody out there know to never come around  
Some things a heart won't listen to,  
I'm still holding out for you  
Holding out for you_

Then the song ended, with all the new canine couples smiling at each other.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, on the ship that was anchored at port, Demon was going around the hold attaching C4 explosives to the walls.

"This is the most powerful C4 ever made," he said. "I hope that it can punch through the steel."

So far he had attached 5 of the C4 to the bow, 5 to the stern, 5 to the starboard side, and 5 to the port side.

Then he went on deck, attaching one C4 to each of the 30 lifeboats. He would detonate the C4 on the lifeboats after the C4 on the rest of the ship, so the passengers had to hope someone could rescue them.

Demon smiled an evil smile. "Everyone will die!" he laughed demonically.

"Hey, who's over there?" A voice from around the corner said.

"_Shit!" _Demon cursed under his breath. He hid in the shadows cast by the smokestacks. The sun was setting and he was wearing all black, so he wouldn't be seen in the shadows.

"I know someone's over here! Show yourself!" a security guard said as he walked around the lifeboats, shining his flashlight at them.

"_If he finds the C4, it's all over!" _Demon thought. _"I'll have to kill him."_

Demon pulled out a tactical knife and quietly snuck up behind the guard just as he was shining his flashlight on the C4. "What the..." the guard started to say, but Demon put a hand over his mouth and stabbed him in the side of the neck with the other. Blood started pouring out of the wound and the guard's mouth. Demon pulled the knife out and looked around to see that no one was looking, and threw the body overboard, where it sank in the water. The water was just deep enough to conceal the cadaver from view.

Demon smiled, but then another guard came around the corner.

"Hey! Who are you? What's your name?" the guard said.

Demon pulled out a throwing knife and expertly threw it straight into the guard's eye. The guard screamed in pain as blood gushed out, then he fell over and died in a pool of his own blood.

Demon heard several more guards rushing to the dead guard's aid. "_There's no time to get rid of the body. I gotta get out of here!" _Demon thought, as he opened a door to below decks and closed it just as the guards rounded the corner.

Demon had begun his killing spree.

**So, there are some couples and a few murders. I thought the song would be appropriate for a slow dance (P.S It's in the Lady and the Tramp 2 trailer). Like the DJ said, the song is Still Holding out for You by SheDaisy. (They are country. I hate country). I do not own the song (I do not wish to own it either) or the Balto, All Dogs Go To Heaven or Lady and the Tramp characters. I only own Demon. Please ask if you want to use him. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Violence in this chapter.**

Charlie woke up with sunlight streaming in through the window into his eyes. He checked the clock, which read exactly 8:00 AM. Charlie was just about to close his eyes and go back to sleep when his stomach growled, and he realized he was hungry. He hadn't had anything to eat since last night when he had a burger.

Slowly, he got up out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, figuring he'd just make some toast, maybe some bacon and eggs too. Hell, add some cereal too. As he walked to the kitchen he looked into Sasha's room to see her sleeping.

Charlie smiled. Last night's kiss between them at the beach party had been a bit of a surprise to him, but he had had a crush on Sasha basically since he met her, and he knew she liked him a little, but never enough to kiss him. He remembered when Sasha had spoken of her desire for a "perfect dog" and how, after being hit by a car, he faked being nice to "kill her with kindness". She had gotten back at him, but he heard her voice breaking as she tried to wake him up after he got hit by a car yet again.

As he went into the kitchen, he was suddenly hit with a splitting headache, which hurt enough to make him have to sit down. He reasoned it was due to the amount of beers he had had last night, but then he got the strangest feeling that something bad was going to happen, something that would cause the deaths of a lot of people.

"_It's probably nothing."_ Charlie thought. Then, Sasha came in, sitting on his lap.

"So, about last night..." Sasha began.

"Does this mean you and I are boyfriend and girlfriend?" Charlie asked.

"Of course," Sasha said, kissing Charlie's lips. "That kiss last night couldn't be for nothing."

Charlie kissed her nose. "I'm glad it wasn't."

Just then, an announcement came on through a speaker that was attached to the ceiling.

"Attention, passengers. We meant to give you this announcement sooner, but last night one of the ship's security guards was brutally murdered and another went missing. We are currently searching for the missing guard, however we must inform you to be careful when on the deck alone at night, and to never let your children go off by themselves unsupervised, especially at night. We hope to have this case solved soon. Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXX

Scamp woke up in his bed, with Angel beside him. He smiled as Angel began to stir.

"Morning, tenderfoot." She said.

"Morning Angel." Scamp replied. He scratched the back of his neck. "So I guess you and I are dating now?"

Angel smiled. "Obviously." She said, and leaned in to kiss him. Just as they were about to kiss, however, the announcement came on through the speaker in their stateroom's ceiling.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kodi and Dusty had heard the announcement.

"Oh my god." Kodi said.

"That's awful." Dusty said. She nuzzled Kodi. "I'm glad I have a big, strong wolf-dog to protect me."

Kirby started to wake up. "Huh, is it breakfast already?"

"No, Kirb, a security guard got murdered and another went missing last night!" Kodi said.

"WHAT?" Kirby exclaimed, now fully awake. He shook Ralph awake on the top bunk of their bed. "Ralph! Ralph! Wake up! Someone got murdered!"

"What? Someone got murdered? How?" Ralph asked.

"They didn't tell us." Dusty said. "And another guard is missing."

"Okay, I am OFFICIALLY paranoid." Ralph said.

XXXXXXXXXX

The murder and disappearance was all anyone on the ship talked about for the whole morning. Heading into the afternoon, it hadn't stopped yet.

EVERYONE was terrified. No one was by themselves. It was pretty much several big groups of people.

Bess was talking to Sasha in her and Itchy's stateroom.

"Did you hear about what happened to the guards?" Sasha asked.

"Yeah," Bess replied. "Now everyone on the whole ship is too paranoid to go anywhere alone. Every place on the ship is either too crowded or completely deserted."

"I hope they clean up this mess quick." Sasha sighed.

In his stateroom, Demon was furious.

"DAMN IT! Now the entire ship is on red alert! I can't kill anyone without getting caught!" he said, punching the wall. Then Demon, with a look of horror on his face, thought of something. "What if they found the C4?" He raced up onto the deck and checked every single lifeboat. To his relief, all the C4 was still there.

"Good, all the C4 is still there. But how can I make sure nobody has a chance to escape?"

After a few minutes, Demon grinned evilly.

"I know JUST what to do."

After a few hours, the ship docked in the Dominican Republic. Once everyone was on the beach, the captain himself walked out, while sending guards and some of the island's police to search the ship for any evidence as to who the killer might be.

The captain stood on the boardwalk, in front of the beach where most of the passengers were. He grabbed a microphone and gave a small announcement.

"Attention, passengers and crew of the _Queen of the Seas_," he said into the microphone, which caught everyone's attention. "I regret to inform you that our ship's missing security guard has not been found, even after a complete search of the ship. We are going to label him Missing, Presumed Dead. If any of you might have clues about his disappearance, please report..."

Bang.

The captain fell backwards, dead, with blood oozing from a bullet hole in his forehead. Everyone screamed and backed up, and ducked their heads in case the assassin fired more bullets.

From the bow of the ship, anchored at port, which wasn't far from the beach, Demon stood up from his prone position, holding his sniper rifle. Everybody was too busy panicking to notice.

"I think my aim is improving." He said with an evil grin. "Now I just have to hope that they'll declare..."

The second-in-command officer stood on the boardwalk once the captain's body had been removed.

"Everybody, I am the second-in-command officer, Officer Kane. I need everyone to calm down. I know we are all scared because of our captain's murder, but we need to maintain order. Since the captain is dead, that means that I am in charge of the ship now. Until we dock in Florida, I am declaring a new rule for this vessel. Everyone will stay in their rooms except for mealtimes. We cannot afford more deaths."

"_YES!" _Demon thought. "_Now when I detonate the explosives, there will be a crowded dash for the lifeboats, which will be detonated soon after, creating confusion, panic and death!"_

On the beach, nobody objected to Officer Kane's rule. They were too terrified.

XXXXXXXXXX

Back on the ship a few hours later, Balto and Jenna were talking to Kodi and his friends.

"Well, this stinks." Kodi said.

"Tell me about it. I'm SO damn bored." Balto said.

"Well, at least we're safe. We should be in Florida tomorrow." Jenna said.

"Didn't the ship set sail an hour ago?" Kirby asked.

"They said they were going at their fastest speed. Let's just hope nothing else bad happens."

At that moment, a deafening explosion came from all sides of the ship, and the whole ship rumbled.

**The next chapter will be very action packed. I hope you're exited. I own nothing except Demon. Please R&R! (In case you didn't notice, Officer Kane is named after the crew member in the movie "Alien" who is the first person to die.)**


End file.
